Darth Noxaj
Darth Noxaj is a fictional supervillain and one of the , alongside Darth Pettingill, of Jaxon Studios, as well as one of the , alongside Darth Pettingill, of The Xander Shelton Entertainment. He is one of the two best alliances and partners of Darth Rednax and Darth Lord Blademan, and Jaxon Borsellino's dark, evil and Sith counterpart and one of the two main archenemies, alongside Darth Pettingill. He was fictionally created by Emperor Satan and one of the dark lords of the darkside of the Force, as well as the Sith Lords of the Sith Order. He is one of the extremely loyalists of the satanic Emperor Satan, the supreme dark lord of Hell and the darkside of the Force. His main goal is to corrupt his archenemy Jaxon Borsellino over to the darkside or kill him and his allies, as well as the Marvel Cinematic Universe superheroes. In the films, he serves as one of the three main antagonist of the Jaxon Borsellino solo film Action Jaxon, and as the posthumous antagonist in the Xander Skywalker solo film The Green Machine. In the television shows, he serves as one of the main antagonist of the Jaxon Borsellino solo television series Action Jaxon: The TV Series, as well as one of the secondary antagonists of the Xander Skywalker solo television series The Adventures of Xander Skywalker. Biography Films Action Jaxon Darth Noxaj first served as one of the three main antagonists, alongside Darth Lord Blademan and Darth Rednax, of the Jaxon Borsellino solo film Action Jaxon. The Green Machine Darth Noxaj also serves in the Xander Skywalker solo film The Green Machine as the posthumous antagonist. Television shows Action Jaxon: The TV Series Darth Noxaj serves as one of the main antagonists, alongside Darth Pettingill, of the Jaxon Borsellino solo television series Action Jaxon: The TV Series, based on the Jaxon Borsellino film Action Jaxon. He doesn't appear in the first few episodes (due to his death by Jaxon Borsellino / Action Jaxon) until Noxaj is revived in the episode "The Return of Darth Noxaj". The Adventures of Xander Skywalker Darth Noxaj also serves as one of the secondary antagonists, alongside Darth Pettingill, of the Xander Skywalker solo television series The Adventures of Xander Skywalker, based on the Xander Skywalker solo film The Green Machine. Lists Powers & Abilities Darth Noxaj has the same powers and abilities as Jaxon Borsellino / Action Jaxon, but except his powers and abilities are the darkest as Darth Rednax's. Relationships Friends & Allies * The Sith Order ** Darth Lord Blademan ** Darth Pettingill ** Darth Rednax ** Emperor Satan — satanic creator and master. Enemies * Marvel Cinematic Universe superheroes ** Guardians of the Galaxy ** S.H.I.E.L.D. ** The Avengers ** X-Men * The Jedi Order ** Jaxon Borsellino / Action Jaxon — one of the two main archenemies, alongside Darth Pettingill. ** Xander Skywalker / The Green Machine — one of the two second archenemies, alongside Darth Rednax. Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains